High Schooler
by anonstalker
Summary: Sehun, anak kelas 11 SMA, mempunyai sahabat yang suka membully dia, kakak yang hobinya tidur sambil dengerin lagu dangdut, dan guru les yang kerjanya cuman ngajarin dia ngegombal. Pusing ah gak ngerti lagi.


**Disclaimer:** EXO bukan punya siapa-siapa, Mumut dan Mamet hanyalah OTP milik guru biologiku yang kupinjem namanya, hak cipta ada pada Pak Subagja Agustinus.

**Warning:** gitu deh. /apaan?

.

Halo, ini gue, iya si author alay yang jarang update beuh :(, pingin curhat lewat perantara kisah dilema seorang cowok jomblo berbaju putih abu-abu dengan masalah nilai fisikanya, dan... masalah percintaannya.

Jadi begini awal kisahnya.

Di suatu siang sekitar jam 2, siswa-siswi SMA Harapan Palsu Bandung baru keluar dari simulasi neraka dunia, kira-kira ada dua sosok manusia berkelamin cowok, yang satu item kayak kopi yang satu lagi putih kayak susu dan mereka suka dibilang kopel homo kopi susu. Mereka lagi ada di depan tempat nongkrong SMA mereka di sebelah pojokan—biasalah, tempat anak-anak jajan sambil ngudud (harap yang ini jangan ditiru). Untungnya, walaupun wajah kedua sahabat yang sekarang lagi ngemil cimol itu tampang anak bandel yang hobi ngudud atau nggak mainin cewek, mereka aslinya kagak merokok sih, jomblo pula, emang sih tampang nggak mendukung kalau lu cuman pulang naik angkot atau cuman punya vespa tua keluaran tahun entah berantah ditambah jok belakangnya udah di lakban saking tuanya. Cewek-cewek sekarang udah kagak liat tampang kali, liatnya dompet dan kendaraannya, soalnya gue juga gitu hehe/ngaku.

Nah yang kulitnya item lu bisa panggil dia Jongin, yang putih lu bisa panggil Sehun. Mereka emang sahabat dari jaman TK, entah kenapa bisa dari TK mereka satu sekolah, mungkin efek mereka dulu masuk TK-SMP ke yayasan yang sama, awalnya mereka pingin ngincar SMA Negri yang beda, eh ujung-ujungnya karena gagal RSBI (ceritanya pas masa mereka masih ada), mereka mau nggak mau masuk SMA Swasta yang sama pula :(, meuni kacida ya.

Jadi sekarang si Jongin sama Sehun lagi ada di depan tukang cimol dan makan di sana. Awalnya sih mereka ngobrol-ngobrol biasa, yah tentang masalah kecengan kek, masalah Jongin sembelit 3 hari, atau wakasek kesiswaan mereka yang katanya selingkuh ama ibu kantin, sampe akhirnya si Jongin sadar dari tadi dia doang yang ngebacot, si Sehun mah kalem aja sambil gigit-gigitin tusuk cimol. Terus, karena udah temenan sejak TK, si Jongin langsung 'ngeh' kalau sobatnya itu lagi rada galau.

"Napa lu galau?" tanya Jongin langsung _to the point_, Sehun yang tadi baru gigit-gigit tusuk cimol karena cimolnya udah abis, natep Jongin, "Apaan sih sotoy lu."

"Ih geleuh lah maneh, galau mah galau aja, keliatan kali dari muka lu yang sendu gitu, kenapa lu? Ditolak ama si Mumut ya yang elu keceng pas kelas 10?" tanya Jongin lagi dan Sehun pun ngehela napas.

"Iya, gue galau, tapi bukan gara-gara Mumut, lagian gue udah ga ngeceng, itu lho gue galau tadi..."

"Tadi naon?"

"Tadi nilai fisika gue 50, nilai matematika gue 40, nilai kimia 60, yang mending cuman biologi itu pun pas KKM :(," akhirnya Sehun mengakui apa penyebab dia galau, dan bukannya dapet _support_ atau hiburan dari Jongin, dia malah ketawain si Sehun di depan wajah ampe muncrat-muncrat, sobat macam apalah.

"Makanya jangan sok pinter lu sok masuk IPA, kayak gue dong anak IPS, nyante ajaaa, ga pake itung-itungan trigono atau ampe bedah-bedah kodok dan bau atom kayak elu iwyuh, gue mah belajar ngitungin duit, WAKAKA, keliatan banget ya yang masa depan suram siapa, yang masa depan cerah siapa," ujar Jongin sambil kibas poni, berusaha manas-manasin Sehun sampe bikin hidungnya kembang kempis. Emang sih si Jongin itu hobi banget pamer kalau dia nyante sekali dan suka ngetawain PR fisikanya Sehun yang masih belum dikerjain karena nggak ngerti, padahal dia juga punya PR akutansi kagak pernah dikerjain kajeun nyontek ke temennya tiap pagi-_-.

"Tapi beneran Jong, kalau gitu gimana gue mau dapet undangan, gue kan ngincar ITB, udah teh 2 minggu lagi UAS," ujar Sehun sedih, lalu Jongin pun cuman ngepuk-puk-in dia doang, "Sabar yaa, lu pasti bisa lah Hun, lu kan pinter, nyante aja kali nggak usah dibawa stress, kayak gue aja, nilai akutansi gue 50, math gue 40, sama geografi gue 60 nyante ajaa," ujar Jongin ngehibur Sehun—akhirnya ngehibur juga dia, tapi ternyata mau dia nyombongin kalau di IPS nyante dari pada di IPA, nilainya sama aja jeleknya kayak nilainya Sehun elah-_-.

"Yah, _thanks_ Jong," kata Sehun udah gak segalau yang tadi.

"Oke, sip. Lu gak galau lagi kan? Yaudah gue cup cup lafya babay dulu deh ya, gue mau pulang," ujar Jongin sambil naikin vespa bututnya, waktu dia nyalain mesinnya, Sehun ngomong, "Eh, gue numpang elu plis lah Jong."

"Ih _sorry_ ya, lu mau jok motor gue ditambahin lakban gara-gara pantat elu yang hobi kentut itu, sendiri aja sono," ucap Jongin cuek, padahal tadi rada baik, sekarang jadi geblek lagi, nyebelin banget ya punya temen sejenis makhluk kayak dia.

"Eh kembae atuh, kamu teh meuni jahat sama aku :(, ikut numpang lah, ini gue maksa nih!" ujar Sehun langsung dudukin jok belakangnya Jongin tanpa seizin pemilik, tapi Jongin langsung ngedorong Sehun, jahatlah :(.

"Gue capek selalu diejek pasangan homo sama elu, lu kalau mau numpang oplas dulu mirip Dian Sastrowardoyo, baru gue mau," ujar Kai, Sehun cemberut, "Ya iya kali, apa gue kudu operasi kelamin juga biar jadi istri elu aja gitu sekalian? Yah Jong, plis, gue masa kudu naik angkot, udah teh gue jomblo lagi, masa lu gak kasian sama sobat elu dari TK :(, inget gak sih pas jaman-jaman kita masih main bekel sama cepirit di celana bareng? Masa lu tega sih ama gua, " ujar Sehun sambil _flashback,_ sengsara banget ya jadi dia, udah nilai jelek, rada cadel, rada budeg, naik angkot, suka cepirit, jomblo pula, untung wajahnya rada di atas rata-rata.

"Ya lu jangan bilangnya jomblo dong, ngenes amat, SWAG dong SWAG," kata Jongin, Sehun nyengir, "SWAG? **S**ingle **W**oles **A**nti **G**alau?"

"Bukan, **S**ingle **W**atir **A**lways **G**alau, WAKAKAKKA, yaudah _bye_!" Jongin pun akhirnya meluncur pergi dengan vespanya yang meninggalkan jejak kentut dari knalpot tepat ke muka Sehun.

Sehun batuk-batuk setelahnya teriak, "Anjir lah Jong! Elu juga sama aja single watir kayak gue! Goblook, kenapa dari sekian juta populasi di dunia gue harus temenan ama elu sih! Nyebeliin sia keheeeeed!" si Sehun marah-marah sendiri babari si Jongin udah pergi ga tau ke mana, ngilang seketika kayak jin, ngebuat dia jadi kayak orang stress nginjek-nginjek tanah sendiri ngebuat temen-temen SMA-nya di sekitar situ ngegosipin, "Eh itu si Sehunuddin Prakoso yang hobinya main congklak pas istirahat kan? Gila ya dia aslinya sedeng, padahal ganteng kayak Nicholas Saputra :(."

Perasaan dari tadi disangkutpautin sama AADC ya? Nggak nyambung ya, lanjut.

Setelahnya mau nggak mau pun Sehun kudu pulang sendiri naik angkot, soalnya papahnya kerja di Jakarta ampe Jumat dan mamahnya masih kerja sampe malem. Dia punya abang sih, tapi abangnya pasti jam segini kalau nggak lagi ada jam kuliah dia lagi molor (tidur) sambil mimpiin dia kawin sama Angelina Jolie atau nggak Megan Fox, yah kadang-kadang kalau jadwal hari Kamis kayak gini dia mimpiinnya kawin sama Titi Kamal (tuh kan AADC lagi). Biasanya kalau lagi molor, abangnya itu mau ditelepon beberapa kali pun dia nggak pernah ngangkat, walaupun ringtonenya lagu dangdut, bukannya bangun itu malah bikin dia tambah nyenyak tidur, orang mah tidur denger lagu _mellow_, abangnya bobo kalau denger dangdut, makanya kalo tiap malem, setiap abangnya insomnia, pasti dia masang lagu dangdut buat dia bisa tidur, kajeun tetangga sekomplek protes gara-gara lagu dangdut yang disetel keras-keras pas jam 2 malem. Dan ini malah ngomongin abangnya si Sehun dan lagu dangdut lah _random_.

Dan yah akhirnya Sehun pun mau nggak mau naik angkot, padahal duit buat ongkos pun tinggal 500 perak deui gara-gara tadi sosoan jajan di Richesse Factory padahal duit tinggal 10 rebu di dompet, padahal 10 rebu bisa beli apa di Richesse? Emang bener kata si Jongin, si Sehun ini anaknya sosoan.

.

.

Sehun pun akhirnya nyampe ke rumah dengan wajah bete. Iya gimana nggak bete? Tadi dia diomelin sama supir angkot gara-gara cuman bayar 500 perak. Helloo, 500 perak udah nggak usum kali, angkot sekarang minimal juga udah nyampe 2000, maklum gue soalnya anak angkot jadi udah hafal wkwks. Untungnya si supir angkot mau ngetolerir Sehun, tapi babari bengeut si supirnya udah jamedud. Akhirnya Sehun pun diturunin di seperempat jalan menuju rumahnya, dan karena capek, akhirnya dia pergi naik ojeg. Nah begitu di depan rumah, dia langsung masuk ke rumahnya dan mau minjem duit abangnya buat bayar tukang ojegnya yang nunggu di depan.

"ABAAAANG!" teriak Sehun langsung masuk ke kamar abangnya yang emang jarang dikunci itu, terus ngeliat abangnya lagi bobo diiringi lagu _Seperti Mati Lampu_-nya Nassar -_-.

"ABAAANG MINJEM 10 REBU YA!" Sehun pun dengan sembrononya ngambil dompet abangnya yang terletak di meja belajarnya dan ngambil selembar 10 rebu, tapi sebelum dia pergi abangnya langsung bangun, "EH LU MAU APAIN DUIT GUE?"

Yah mau senyenyak apa pun si abang tidur diiringi lagu dangdut, kalau udah masalah duit langsung bangun dia.

"Buat bayar ojeg," jawab Sehun singkat, si abang, yang beralis tebel dan berbibir tebel tapi dompetnya tak tebel, cuman mangap sambil bangkit dari kasurnya dan nyambar dompetnya dari adenya, "GAK BOLEH! Pake duit sorangan!"

"Ih atulah da abang teh ganteng kayak Emir Mahira, duit ade abis tadi gara-gara makan Richesse, plis ya atuh abang nanti ade gantiin, _bbuing bbuing_~," pinta Sehun sambil _bbuing-bbuing_ terus dilanjutkan sama gwiyomi 20 kali, usum ya pake _aegyo_ segala. Tapi walaupun pake trik kuno, abangnya itu emang paling nggak tega ngeliat adenya kalo udah_ aegyo _kalo bahasa Indonesianya mah sok unyu alih-alih alay, masalahnya bukan karena unyu, bukan, watir aja gitu sama mukanya pingin sosoan lucu tapi malah jadi pibullyeun(mudah dibully).

"Yaudah deh _stop_ de, goreng, sok sana minjem asal besok ganti lu!" ujar abangnya sambil balik tidur ke kasurnya, si Sehun pun langsung ngacir ke tukang ojeg yang dari tadi udah bete mecetin klakson karena nunggu ongkos aja lamanya 5 catur wulan (karena 5 abad sudah terlalu _mainstream_ /krik/garing).

Setelah akhirnya Sehun dapet omelan (lagi) sama supir ojeg, si supir ojeg pun pergi ninggalin Sehun yang sekarang cuman bisa masang wajah bete. Iya dia BETE PARAH HARI INI. Mungkin kalau diperumpamain sama cewek, dia lagi PMS abis! Gimana gak bete, udah nilai jelek, sahabat lu ngebully elu mulu, status masih sebagai **S**ingle **W**atir **A**lways **G**alau, dan terakhir ujung-ujungnya dia nambah utang ke abangnya yang rese itu! Padahal utang cimol yang tadi aja belum dibayar hadeuh!

Dia balik ke dalem rumah masih dengan wajah jamedud (cemberut), ngebuat abangnya—gue belum kasih tau nama Abangnya ya? Eh_ sorry_ banget gue lupa, namanya Syaifuddin, suka maksa dipanggil Kris tapi, alay ya—yang sekarang lagi nguap dan turun dari tangga ngeliat jejadian adiknya yang kusut naikin alisnya bingung.

"Nape lu? Bete? Abis ditolak ama cewek da pasti," tebak abangnya lalu berjalan menuju dapur diikuti oleh Sehun.

"Nggak ih, aku akan SWAG—**S**ingle **W**oles **A**nti **G**alau! Wakakka," ujar Sehun masih dengan prinsip SWAG-nya itu, dasar Beliebers alay.

"Hah SWAG? **S**EHUN **W**atir **A**lways **G**alau? WAHAHHAA!"

"GANDEENG :(," setelahnya abangnya pun mendapatkan pukulan manja dari adeknya itu, masih sambil ngakak.

"Ih abang, aku teh emang lagi sedih tapi bukan gara-gara cewek kok :(," ujar Sehun sambil merhatiin abangnya yang sekarang lagi nyongkel belek di matanya dan ngebuka kulkas buat nyari makanan, "Nyahooh, maneh galau kenapa De?"

"Ulangan ade nilainya butut semua :'(," jawab Sehun akhirnya, dan lagi-lagi, bukan dapet _support _dari kakaknya, dia lagi-lagi dapet cercaan dan makian kayak yang dia dapet tadi dari Jongin.

"Makanya lu jangan ngesok masuk IPA De! Liat aja abang masuk IPS masih bisa tuh masuk kuliah! WAKAKA makan tuh hukum gaya gravitasi jeung trigonometri! LEBOOK SIA LEBOOOK HUWAHAHAHAHA!" Kris ketawa nista yang malah bikin Sehun makin bete. IYA BETE BANGET ABIS GILA. Kenapa semua orang itu kerjanya bikin _mood_nya makin bete mulai dari abangnya, sahabatnya, bahkan supir angkot dan ojeg pun ikut-ikutan, bisa-bisa nanti tukang pecel langganannya juga ikut protes gara-gara utang 5 hari lalu belum dibayar (kayaknya hidup nih orang banyak utang ya), pokoknya semuanya bikin dia bete!

"Abang sendiri sebagai kakak yang baik kudunya nolongin adeknya dong gimana sih!?" Sehun pun protes sambil nyumpal mulut abangnya yang lagi ketawa pake botol kecap.

"Ya gimana atuh De, abang mana ngerti sama yang namanya fisika, ihh dulu mah abang anti banget sama pelajaran itu, setiap ulangan paling bagus ya nilai Abang teh pas KKM, sampe setiap pelajaran fisika sebelum belajar abang selalu berdo'a semoga si bapaknya jatoh dari tangga pas perjalanan ke kelas jadi nggak bisa ngajar, sayangnya do'anya nggak pernah diijabah ih sedih :(," ujar Kris sambil masang wajah watados, nyaheeuh do'a jiga kitu diijabah-_-.

"Tapi Bang, aku kan pingin masuk ITB lewat jalur undangan, apa ade perlu ikut bimbel di GO atau SSC atau Tridaya?" tanya Sehun pada abangnya, abangnya ngegeleng, terus ngomong, "Gini ya de, pertama, nggak perlu juga dicantumin apa aja kali nama bimbelnya, promosi pisan sateh. Kedua, nggak perlulah maneh capek-capek bimbel ujung-ujungnya bukan nambah ilmu malah nambah jadwal makin padet, enak juga bobo siang."

"Itu mah abang aja kerjanya molor mulu! Ade ciyus abaaang, masa selama setengah semester ini Sehun ulangan fisika cuman 1 kali gak remed! Nyebelin banget ga sih Bang? Gimana Sehun mau masuk ITB kalo kayak gini caranya, gimana atuh abang kumahaaaaaa huweeee!" Sehun pun langsung mewek cirambayan sambil meluk kaki Kris yang jenjang itu, dan itu ngebuat abangnya yang lagi minum susu ultra 1000 ml muncrat.

"WOY OHOOK, NJIR HUN! Ini liat gara-gara lu megang-megang kaki gue susunya tumvah-tumvah ke baju abang! Padahal ini baju JKT48 abang yang _limited edition_ tauuk!" Kris langsung ngambek dan nendang si Sehun yang sekarang sudah bagaikan koala nempel di kakinya buat nyingkir. Si Sehun ngeringis, ya dia emang sering sih diambekin dan dibully sama abangnya yang wajahnya ganteng kayak Channing Tatum KW 5 juta itu, tapi tetep aja cengeng mah cengeng aja, si Sehun masih nangis.

Karena Kris juga udah gendok dengerin tangisan si Sehun yang antara cempreng sama ngebass cadel-cadel kayak cowok gagal puber, akhirnya dia ngenyumpal mulut adiknya yang sedang terisak-isak itu dengan coklat—dia langsung tenang, terus gigit-gigit coklatnya ampe abis dan masih nangis, cuman nggak sampe gegerowokan (tereak-tereak).

Kris pun jadi rada iba sama adeknya itu, ngeliat sekarang lagi guling-guling sambil nyomot coklat—sejahat dan se-tukang-bully apa pun dia ke adeknya, dia tetep sayang sama dia, eaaa, jijik.

"Em, gimana kalo gini aja Hun. Abang punya temen SMA dulu, dia suka kerja sambilan jadi guru privat gitu, lu mau nggak privat ama dia? Dia anak ITB lho lumayan pinter, anak fakultas MIPA," ujar Kris ngepuk-puk punggung adenya. Wajah Sehun yang awalnya kusut banget berubah jadi rada rapih, tapi masih baeud "Anak I-TE-BE atau anak I-TEH-BE?" tanya Sehun menegaskan.

Jadi gini, abangnya Sehun ini sama aja kayak adenya juga sebenernya, dari dulu Kris mau jadi anak Fakultas Seni Rupa di ITB, tapi karena gambarnya yang lebih fantastik melebihi Van Gogh, lebih abstrak dari pada Picasso, dan lebih lebih spektakuler dari pada Da Vinci sampe gambar uler pun dia gambar punya kaki, akhirnya dia gugur. Dia pun jadi anak ITHB dan karena masih berharap masuk ITB, dia nyebut ITHB-nya bukan I-TE-HA-BE tapi I-TEH-BE(*).

"Njir, jangan nyepet gue dong -_-. Asli dia anak ITB kok, rada-rada ngehe sih suka songong ke gua kalo mamerin jaket ITB, tapi dia baik sih kalo ke orang lain, cuman ke gue aja rada sedeng. Mau nggak lu? Dari pada elu tiap pulsek nangis-nangis nggak jelas sambil gigit-gigit kaki gue," tawar Kris, Sehun nengadahin kepalanya, ngusap-ngusap dagunya, mikir.

"Hm, tapi cewek bukan sih Bang? Kalo cewek terus cantik selevel Miranda Kerr sangat amat boleeeh :D!" ujar Sehun sambil senyum watados, ini mau privat apa _pervert_.

"Sayangnya kelamin dia itu nggak jelas antara cowok atau cewek :(, nggak ding dia cowok kok," ujar Kris dan bikin Sehun langsung berseru, "yaaaaaaaah... :((((" tapi yasudahlah tak apa, asal Sehun punya orang yang bisa bantuin dia belajar sama disuruh-suruh(?), _it's enough_ lah.

.

.

"Eh Jong, gue mau pamer."

"Pamer naon?"

"Hari ini aku mulai les privat lhooo :)."

"MMNH."

"Hah paan?"

"Ma-ma-neh. (Kumaha maneh we lah)"

"Ih meuni tiis :((((."

Nah, kalian juga tau kan ini siapa, iya sih duo _couple_ maho Sehunuddin Prakoso alias Sehun dan Joko Agung Indra Wiramiradja alias Jongin lagi duduk makan bubur di kantin. Mereka ini walaupun emang udah beda kelas tetep ga bisa dipisahin, ibarat upil sama ingus, selalu bersama-sama mengotori bulu hidung, kalo ini sama-sama mengotori mata—eh nggak atuh, mereka ganteng kok kayak papah.

"Eciee yang lagi pacaran nih cuiit cuiit..."

Kai sama Sehun langsung noleh ke temen mereka yang penampakannya kayak preman tapi ke sekolahnya pake rok—kalo lagi alim pake hijab, tapi dia alimnya cuman sekali setahun, pas Idul Fitri doang. Namanya Amanda Berlianita, disingkatnya jadi Amber (iya bacanya Am-Ber, bukan Eum-Beur), panggilan hinanya Amber si ember berbibir dower, walaupun bibirnya kagak dower—doweran juga bibir Jongin.

"Naon sih Mber, yang jomblo mah diem aja lu," ujar Jongin keheul, si Amber ketawa, "Haha asli lu udah resmi ama si Sehun? Waduuh PJ kali bisa!"

"Amit-amit dah gue jadi pasangan homonya si Jongin, mendingan juga sama satpam Supriyadi aja deh," ujar Sehun setelahnya, si Amber ketawa, terus pas ketawa, ada temennya si Amber dateng, namanya Kirana Thalita Dewi Laksmana, sosoan bule hoyong dipanggil Krystal, dia salah satu cewek eksis di SMA Harapan Palsu, soalnya mirip sama aktris yang main di drama Korea yang judulnya _The Heirs_, yang ada Lee Min Ho-nya, yang salah satu member gerlgrup yang namanya kayak fungsi matematika itu juga lho.

"Eh Mber, ngapain lu sama si duo maho?" tanya si Krystal dengan wajahnya yang selalu jutek itu. Jongin langsung cengar-cengir, biasa kalo ada cewek eksis nan cantik dia suka tebar pesona, "Halooo Krystaaal, cantik deh hari ini seperti bunga dahlia!"

"Naon sih Jong goreng, emang lu pikir gue stasion radio dangdut," bales Krystal tiis, terus pergi aja ninggalin si duo maho sama Amber sambil tak lupa ngibas rambutnya dulu. Begitu Krystal pergi, si Amber jamedud ke Jongin, "Gitu deh ya kalo ada cewek cantik nan eksis mah langsung digodain, nah gue dateng adanya dihina :(, fix ya gue mah emang kagak cantik tau kok :'(."

"Nggak Mber, elu juga cantik kok," ujar Jongin yang langsung membuat Amber sumringah, "Wah, lu ikhlas nih ngomongnya? Lu orang ketiga yang bilang gue cantik selain mama gue sama Cherrybelle lho :')."

"Cantiknya kayak waria yang suka malak di bawah jembatan layang tapi :(," sebelum hidung si Amber hendak ngapung, dia langsung kesel denger lanjutan omongannya si Jongin dan jejelin sumpit ke lubang idungnya, terus Amber pergi sambil marah-marah nggak jelas.

"Huh, kalo lu tingkahnya kayak gitu terus ke cewek, ya iya lu bakal jomblo terus Jong," ucap Sehun sambil nyicip i-Cup-nya, si Jongin ngedengus setelah berhasil ngelepas sumpit yang nyangkut di lubang hidungnya, "Apaan sih kamu juga nggak pernah dapet cewek karena nggak pernah PDKT sama mereka! Lu tuh malu-malu mulu! Pantes si Mumut nggak mau sama elu soalnya elu nggak pernah bertindak sih, kalau misalnya elu dari awal berani ngedeketin dia, pasti lu sekarang udah langgeng sama si Mumut."

"Udah ih maneh nggak usah ngomongin si Mumut mulu! Dia kan udah jadian sama si Mamet! Gue pundung lho Jong :(," Sehun langsung pergi dari si Jongin yang sekarang malah ngakak, dia sebel, dari kemarin orang-orang protes mulu kalau dia itu jomblo! Emang apa salahnya sih jadi jomblo? Di alam kubur aja ditanyain siapa Tuhanmu bukan ditanya soal trigonometri apalagi siapa pacarmu, ah intinya Sehun sebel banget! Pokoknya dia punya target kalau dia harus kawin duluan daripada Jongin nanti, biar nanti dia bisa liat wajah masamnya Jongin karena dia udah kawin sementara si Jongin masih perjaka tua wkwk.

Udah ah malah ngomongin kawin.

.

.

Waktu Sehun pulang ke rumahnya dengan dibonceng sama Jongin (akhirnya si Jongin mau ngebonceng dia juga, sekalian tadi disuruh ibunya belanja jengkol dan kebetulan rumah Sehun searah sama pasar jadi dia sekalian bonceng, walaupun rada males sih), dia ngeliat abangnya lagi ngobrol-ngobrol sama seseorang berwarna rambut agak alay dengan wajah yang lagi ngakak seakan mandibulanya kayak udah mau copot. Sehun liat si orang asing itu pake jaket ITB, apa dia temen abangnya yang bakal jadi guru privatnya ya?

"Eh, Ade lu udah dateng! Sini-sini," si Kris langsung nyuruh adenya ngedeket ke ruang tamu, si Sehun denga rada malu-malu babi jalan menghampiri mereka.

"Nih, mulai sekarang si hina ini bakal jadi guru les kamu De, namanya—eh nama lu siapa sih gue lupa udah lama nggak ketemu," ujar Kris sambil naplok pundak temennya, temennya langsung ngedengus, terus dia ngehadep ke Sehun dan salaman sambil nyengir, "Kenelin, saya Chris Evan."

"Heh, fitnah lu! Bukan De, namanya itu Asep kok, eh iya betul kan Sep?" sanggah Kris diikuti dengan dengusan lagi dari temennya itu, "Diem maneh Krisyanto Syaifuddin Prakoso, nama tengah gue emang ada Asep-nya kok, tapi gak gitu juga. Betewe, nama gue Farhandra Asep Herdyansyah, panggil aja Luhan hehe," ujar temennya Kris yang ternyata bernama Luhan itu.

Sehun ngangguk-ngangguk,tapi setelahnya di merengut bingung, "Lho Luhannya dari mana Kak?"

"Itu nama Cinanya De, Xi Lo Han," ucap Kris.

"Hah apa? Siluman Lohan?" ulang Sehun rada budeg.

"Bukan ih! Mararaneh oge Cina! Luhan itu _nickname_ buatan gue sendiri, singkatan dari **lu**cu dan Far**han**dra, jadinya Lu-Han WAKAKAKKA!" Sehun langsung menyerngit begitu temen abangnya itu ngakak, ternyata dia nggak ada bedanya sama abangnya, sama-sama cilepeung.

"_Sorry_ ya De, namanya juga anak pinter kayak tai, saking pinternya kadang otaknya rada konslet gitu deh :(," ujar Kris sambil ngepuk-puk si Sehun yang cuman bales dengan anggukan.

"Oh iya, nama kamu siapa De?" tanya Luhan ke Sehun masih sambil jabat tangan, si Sehun senyum, "Skandar Keynes, Kak."

"Ya Allah ini kenapa sih orang-orang jadi alaynisasi gini? Perasaan era Vickynisasi udah berakhir deh—"elah si Kris nggak sadar kalau dia sendiri alay—"Ini adek gue yang cacingan itu lho Sep yang gue ceritain dulu, si Sehunuddin, panggilannya Udin," Kris pun mengenalkan Sehun pada Luhan dan dibales dengan cibiran dari adenya yang cacingan itu.

"Nggak Kak, panggil saya Sehun aja, Stevano juga boleh," koreksi Sehun sambil jabatin tangan Luhan lagi, si Luhan nyengir, "Oh iya heeuh si Sehunuddin yang elu ceritain baru sunatan pas kelas 7 SMP ya Kris! Yang terus dia juga suka sama Justin Bieber sampe mewek cirambay ke bokap elo buat dibeliin tiket konsernya, terus bikin cover Armada _'Mau Dibawa Kemana'_ babari suaranya nu goreng tea—"

"Ah udahlah! Cukup nggak usah diomongin soal cacingan, sunatan, Justin, dan Armada! Sekarang Kak Luhan kapan mau ngajarin saya nih :(?" protes Sehun kesel, sebenernya abangnya itu udah nyeritain apa aja sih ke temen-temennya, jangan-jangan soal Sehun suka goyang ceasar sambil telanjang kalo habis mandi bareng sepupu-sepupunya juga diceritain lagi, Astagfirullah!

"Oh iya hehe, yaudah atuh mau belajar di mana?" tanya Luhan, si Sehun mikir dulu, "Di kamar saya aja yuk Kak."

"Haduh, kok ambigu ya kesannya? _Please_ ya kalian jangan berbuat mesum ya di rumah gue :(," ucap Kris dan langsung dapet tatapan muak dari si Asep sama Udin.

Sehun dan Luhan pun pergi ke lantai dua di mana kamar Sehun berada. Pas Luhan masuk dia langsung yakin si Sehun emang seorang Beliebers sejati begitu sebuah poster berukuran 50x50 bergambar Justin Bieber jaman-jaman masih _Oneless Lonely Gurl_, selain itu ternyata dia suka Miranda Kerr juga, untungnya dia nggak bokep-bokep amat masang poster Miranda Kerr yang cuman pake BH.

Luhan pun duduk di karpet di tengah kamar Sehun dengan meja pendek buat belajar, si Sehun sekarang lagi ngambil buku-buku pelajarannya dari tasnya begitu Kris nongol di depan pintu kamar Sehun.

"Eh Han, lu mau minum nggak? Bisi haus," tawar Kris dan membuat Luhan tersenyum, "Wah, lu tau juga adab bertamu ya Kris."

"Yaiyalah, emangnya elu kafir, sholat kalo Idul Fitri doang, padahal lulusan SD Istiqomah, jadi lu mau minum apa?"

"Minum _tè caldo_ sama _patatine fritte_ aja kali yah," pinta Luhan, Kris langsung ngerutin alisnya, "Hah naon eta? _Please _Han mesennya yang normal aja dong, emang lu pikir rumah gue restoran Perancis?"

"Eh normal kok, elu aja yang norak kagak tau apaan itu, inget lho adab bertamunya mana!" ujar Luhan sedangkan Kris langsung melengos, dia tambah keheul begitu adiknya ikut-ikutan juga, "Bang, sekalian ade juga bawain _bubble tea_ Calais ya, jangan yang i-Cup ade bosen!"

"Iya deh iya, da gue mah cita-citanya jadi tukang Pizza Hut Delivery kok woles weh..." Kris pun pergi dari kamar Sehun untuk mengambil pesanan dari Luhan dan juga adeknya itu. Setelah Kris pergi, Sehun pun selesai memilah-milah buku pelajarannya.

Terus tiba-tiba Luhan nanya, "Kalau Sehun sendiri pingin masuk ITB kan? Mau fakultas apa? Jangan bilang kamu mau masuk FSRD kayak si kakak, _please_ dia kekeuh mau masuk FSRD padahal gambar uler aja pake kaki, kurang nyeni apa coba tuh orang :(?"

"Haha, nggak kok, saya mah nyadar diri kok kalo nggak bisa gambar. Tapi saya juga masih nggak tau mau masuk mana :(, terus akhir-akhir ini saya suka galau nilai saya banyak nurun terutama di MIPA-nya, gimana saya mau dapet undangan kalau gitu Kak? Kerjanya remed mulu :'(," ujar Sehun murung, Luhan nepuk pundaknya, "Udahlah kamu nggak usah galau cuman gara-gara mikirin kuliah, nyante aja, nikmatin hidup SMA, nggak usahlah capek-capek mikirin nanti gimana kuliah dan sebagainya, hidup tuh kayak sungai aja!"

"Kayak sungai? Maksudnya kayak air yang mengalir gitu?" tanya Sehun.

"Yah nggak—hidup tuh kayak sungai aja—ada tai lewat ngalir, cuek aja! Tuh makanya kalau ada masalah cuek aja!" Luhan pun nepuk punggung Sehun keras-keras, sampai si Sehun batuk-batuk—_gila nih orang kecil-kecil tenaganya kebo juga_—pikir Sehun.

"Jadiiiiiiiiiiiii, kamu mau belajar apa? Matematika aja yah?" tanya Luhan lagi, Sehun ngangguk aja deh, "Iya deh okee."

"Kamu udah sampe bab apa?" tanya Luhan, si Sehun nginget-nginget, "Trigonometri ama Lingkaran."

"HAHAHA YA AMPUN TRIGONOMETRI LAH SI TAI SATU TUH! Susah ya trigonometri?" tanya Luhan Sehun ngangguk antusias, "Iya Kak susah bangets gila, aku sama sekali nggak ngerti :(((."

"Sama owe juga, tapi kalau kamu udah hapal sama sifat-sifat trigonometri ga susah kok, terus banyak latihan aja," ujar Luhan sambil ngambil buku mathnya Sehun, "jadi mau belajar dari mana nih? Kamu udah hapal sudut istimewa belom?"

"Beloooom," ujar Sehun keras sampe mulutnya ngebentuk huruf O.

"Ih kok ga hafal sih! Kelas 11 mah udah harus hafal atuh! Kan pernah pas kelas 10 diajarin!" ucap Luhan, Sehun cemberut, "Nyaheeuh atuh Kak, hidup saya teh bukan cuman buat ngafalin sudut istimewa doang, ngafalin wajah member grup SNSD, lirik lagu, Juz 30, sama nama cewek-cewek unyu di angkatan juga itu termasuk hafalan yang susah banget :(."

"Sama hinanya ah elu sama Kris, udah gen kali ya -_-. Yaudah gini aja ya..." Luhan tiba-tiba ngedeket ke Sehun, nyuruh si Sehun ngedeketin telinganya ke mulut Luhan, kayak mau bisikin sesuatu gitu, "Elu masih jomblo ya?"

Sehun, yang udah anti banget sama kata "jomblo", langsung iritasi tiba-tiba sambil ngejauh dari Luhan, "Heeh iya Kak gue jomblo! Nggak nyambung banget napa ditanya-tanya yang gituan!"

"Dengerin dulu woy..." kini Luhan langsung narik si Sehun lagi, terus bisik-bisik, "... kamu mau dapet tips ngerti pelajaran sekaligus dapet pacar kagak?"

Mendengar kalimat "DAPET PACAR" langsung bikin si Sehun antusias melototin Luhan, "Gimana caranya tuh Kak?"

"Gini nih, lu bikin aja kata-kata gombal yang berhubungan dengan pelajaran!" ucapan Luhan itu langsung bikin Sehun cengo. Apaan tuh bikin gombalan berhubungan dengan pelajaran? Kayaknya nggak banget deh. Si Jongin aja yang hobi banget ngegombalin cewek-cewek pake kata-kata yang sok puitis ditolak mentah-mentah apalagi pake kata-kata yang berhubungan sama pelajaran? Udah disembur teh poci sama si Krystal kali ya.

"Eh serius lho! Dulu pas SMA aku ngelakuin gitu ke cewek-cewek! Dan hasilnya aku jadi inget rumus sama pelajaran lebih gampang lho!" kata Luhan sambil nyengir, si Sehun ngedip, "terus dapet pacarnya nggak?"

Waktu Luhan mau buka mulut, tiba-tiba Kris udah dateng kayak jelangkung sambil bawa Calais, teh manis, dan kripik kentang pake nampan, "Jangan percaya De, sampe sekarang dia masih jomblo kok."

"Ih apaan sih maneh! Gini-gini aku juga pernah dikecengin orang :(!" ucap Luhan keheul, si Kris ngedengus, "Iya, dikecenginnya sama Ibu warung tegal sebelah sekolah tapi."

Luhan yang baru mau ancang-ancang siap debat ama si Kris, Sehun motong, "Emang ngegombalinnya kayak gimana Kak?"

Luhan langsung ngebalik ke Sehun sambil nyengir, "Oh itu mah gampang, nih contohnya ya, kamu kan ga hapal sudut istimewa, jadi..." Luhan berhenti terus mikir sambil ngusap dagunya, terus begitu dapet ilham dia jentikin jarinya, "Oh ya, anggep aja bahwa tan 90 derajat itu besarnya cinta aku ke kamu..."

Sehun ngerutin alisnya, "Maksudnya?"

"Maksudnya, cintaku itu ke kamu sama kayak tan 90 derajat, sama-sama tak terhingga," Luhan ngegombalin Sehun sambil ngedipin matanya, ngebuat si Sehun langsung bersemu merah dan nundukin wajahnya. Kris ngedehem, "Woi, si author kagak tulis kalo ini ff yaoi di warningnya! Lagian lebih tepat kalo dosa lu tuh yang udah kayak tan 90 derajat—udah tak terhingga Han saking banyaknya."

"Tai kotok lu," ujar Luhan sambil nyomot keripik kentang yang dibawa Kris, "Eh lu akhirnya bisa nebak juga apa yang gue mau—kripik kentang ama teh manis anget."

Kris muterin bola matanya, "Nyaheeuh aing nyari-nyari di google jenis makanan apa yang elu mau kagak keluar-keluar gambarnya, eh pas gue liat di google translate dideteksi bahasanya itu teh cuman teh manis ama kripik kentang! Sialan lu ga berubah aja lo dari dulu. Pas masih SMA lu bilang di kosan elu masak _même sel d'oeuf_, gue kira apaan eh ternyata elu cuman masak telur pake garem! Anjing banget lu, ngerjain gue mulu."

"Habis maneh asik diboongin sih, huahahahaha—eh btw, Sehunnie~" sekarang Luhan manggil Sehun pake suara yang diunyu-unyuin bikin alisnya Kris naik turun kesel ngeliat adiknya digodain, "Iya apa Kak?"

"Tau nggak jika kamu sama aku direaksikan jadi apa?" tanya Luhan sambil senyum, Sehun ngegeleng, "Nggak tau."

"Kalau kita direaksikan kita akan membentuk senyawa paling indah di dunia, yang dinamakan cinta," Luhan langsung ngegenggam tangan Sehun dengan mata berbinar, sedangkan wajah Sehun udah nge_blush blush blush _abis ngedenger gombalannya si Farhandra. Anjir, kok jadi HanHun gini sih?

"Oh iya Sehun, kamu belajar bab peluang juga kan?" tanya Luhan lembut masih sambil ngegenggam tangan Sehun, dia ngangguk, "Tahu nggak, walaupun kadang aku suka capke nyari peluang jumlah gambar dan angka yang muncul pada koin yang dilempar, aku nggak pernah capek buat nyari peluang cinta buat dapetin kamu."

Dan gombalan Luhan tadi sukses bikin Sehun nge_blush_ parah.

Dan sukses juga bikin Kris bilang, "iwyuuuuh."

Eh tunggu, kok malah jadi HanHun gini sih? Elah, gue nggak nulis _warning_ kalo ff ini bakal jadi yaoi woy!

Oke, baiklah sekarang kita kembali ke HanHunKris yang sekarang belajar normal—eh nggak si Kris mah da nggak ngebantuin belajar, dia lagi ngebaca komik Hanalala(?) di kasurnya Sehun sambil jadi lalet pengganggu waktu Luhan sama Sehun belajar.

"Kris _please_ deh jangan gangguin kita lagi belajar!" tegur Luhan pas si Kris gangguin Sehun sambil noel-noel dia pake penggaruk punggung bentuk tangan, "Habis gue bosen :(," kata Kris sambil ngegaruk punggungnya pake penggaruk tangan itu.

"Kris lu tuh bener-bener kayak gaya gesek yang menghalangi gaya untuk menarik benda!" ucap Luhan kesel, Kris ngangkat alis, "Hah apaan? Aku gak ngerti bahasa Zimbabwe maap..."

"Iya maneh teh siga gaya gesek, penghalang antara aku dan Sehun :(," lagi-lagi Luhan ngegombal sambil meluk Sehun dari samping yang lagi ngerjain latihan. Aduh getek.

"Getek Han, lu kalo mau ajarin ade gue gak usah kegenitan," ucap Kris kesel juga adiknya kayak di_grepe-grepe_ gitu sama Luhan. "Lagian Hun, gue punya trik bagus buat dapet nilai bagus daripada si Luhan!"

Sehun langsung natep kakaknya, "Hah? Apaan tuh Bang? Kok baru bilang gitu sih sekarang :(?"

"Hahahaha gampang kok, kalau misalnya kamu lagi ulangan dan gak bisa jawabnya..." ucap Kris ngegantung sambil melanjutkan baca Hanalalanya, "Kamu jawabnya pake cinta aja, KARENA CINTA GAK AKAN PERNAH SALAH."

Dan setelahnya Kris pun dapet lemparan buku biologi dari Sehun tepat di mukanya.

.

.

Kesokan paginya, Sehun yang lagi siap-siap sekolah duduk di depan TV sambil nyicip sarapannya. Dia lagi asyik nonton Spongebob begitu Ibunya nyosor dan mindahin channel TV ke RCTI buat nonton GoSpot.

"Ih Mamah! Sehun kan lagi nonton Spongebob!" protes Sehun ketika Ibunya lagi anteng liatin wajah Enji yang ada di layar TV, "Mamah bosen tiap pagi liat wajah Patrick."

"Tapi aku juga bosen liat wajah Enji yang nongol di setiap acara gosip, ganteng aja kagak, gantengan juga Sehun," keluh Sehun, tapi Ibunya nggak peduli, tetep aja anteng sambil nyomot rotinya Sehun.

Lalu tiba-tiba Kris dateng dengan masih memakai kaos oblong gambar pikachu dan boxer warna pink juga dengan rambut acak-acakan ditambah dahdir yang masih berbekas di pipinya. Si Kris langsung duduk di sebelah Ibunya dan melakukan ritual mereka setiap pagi; nonton gosip barengan sambil nyomotin sarapan Sehun.

"Mah ini kasus si Enji belom kelar-kelar?" tanya Kris ikut nyomot rotinya Sehun, "Belom nih, tapi Ayu Ting Ting udah nggak peduli sama si Enji lagi ceunah."

Sehun ngedengus ngeliat Ibu dan Abangnya yang malah asyik nyomotin sarapannya Sehun. Akhirnya dia pun nyerah dan siap-siap aja buat pergi. Sehun pun ngambil tasnya dan salam ke Mamahnya, "Sehun berangkat dulu ya Mah, do'ain ulangan fisikanya lancar yaa."

"Iya iya, sana pergi, kamu ngalangin TV-nya De," ucap sang Ibu sambil nge-hus-hus-in Sehun, Sehun pun cuman muterin bola matanya males, terus berangkat aja tanpa salam ke Abangnya, keburu males dia.

"Inget ya saran gue Hun," tiba-tiba sebelum berangkat, si Kris bilang, "Kalau gak bisa jawab pertanyaannya jawab aja pake cinta!"

"Kalau mau dapet nilai bagus sih Ade sogok aja si gurunya pake J. CO biar dapet 85 di rapot, dulu Mamah nyaranin itu pas jaman Abang kamu bisa lho," Sehun cuman _sweatdropped_ ngedenger saran dari Emak dan Abangnya, emang ya kayaknya gen Kris itu dominan dari Mamahnya.

"Yaudah ya Ade pergi sekolah dulu Assalamualaikum~" Sehun pun berangkat sendiri naik angkot, Ayahnya nggak bisa nganterin karena tiap Senin-Jumat Ayahnya kerja di Jakarta, sedangkan si Kris selalu haroream buat nganterin adenya sekolah, alesannya belum beli bensin buat motornya lah, badannya pegel-pegel lah, belum sempet boker lah, belum luluran lah, ada tugas kuliah lah (padahal juga kalau ga ada kelas kuliah kerjanya ngan molor wae), dan berjuta alasan lainnya. Kenapa Sehun nggak berangkat sendiri aja pake motor? Ya kan dia belum 17 tahun, Ibunya ngelarang dia pake motor sebelum 17, takut Sehun kecelakaan juga mengetahui tubuh ceking Sehun yang kalau disentil aja udah terlempar sampai ke Alaska. Walaupun rada hina, tapi sebenarnya Ibunya Sehun ini sayang banget sama Sehun, kan kalo Sehun kecelakaan bayaran rumah sakitnya mahal/lho.

"Sehuuun!" tiba-tiba Sehun denger namanya dipanggil sama seseorang. Ternyata itu adalah sosok yang katanya mempunyai nama Cina Xi Lo Han itu, si Farhandra, Si Luhan. Berangkat dengan motor Harley Davidsonnya.

Wiss imut-imut gitu motornya Harley Davidson. Kalah ama Kris yang wajahnya sangar tapi motornya Vario warna pink putih. Ada stiker _hello kittynya _lagi, ih imut deh.

"Eh Kak Luhan, berangkat kuliah ya?" tanya Sehun waktu dia lagi nungguin angkot di halte, "Ho-oh, ada kuliah pagi nih, eh mau sekalian dianter gak?"

"Wah bener nih? Asiiik! Makasih ya Kaak!" Sehun pun lalu naik ke motor Harleynya Luhan dan mereka pun berangkat ke SMA Harapan Palsu. Kedatangan Sehun yang dibonceng oleh mahasiswa unyu bermotor Harley itu pun langsung jadi gosip _hot_ kalau ternyata seorang Sehun selingkuh dari Jongin, padahal baru aja kemarin dia dibonceng sama Jongin pake Vespa bututnya. Setelah itu pun gosip langsung berkembang mulai dari Sehun yang selingkuh sama cowok yang motornya lebih keren sampe Sehun yang direbutkan oleh dua cowok ganteng dsb.

Tapi karena ini bukan ff tentang KaiHunHan, kita _skip_ aja bagian gosip yang beredar di kalangan cewek-cewek fujoshi SMA Harapan Palsu itu.

Kita _skip_ aja bagian-bagian tak penting lainnya dan kita lanjutkan mulai dari istirahat jam pertama di mana Jongin ama Sehun lagi di kantin bareng temen mereka, Bayu Iqbal Yudoyorso sama Chandra Heryandi Rahman—atau panggilan akrabnya Baekhyun sama Chanyeol, jangan tanya asal-usul nama panggilannya dari mana, aku juga gak tau. Waktu kelas 10 mereka berempat sekelas. Mereka lagi asyik makan soto ayam begitu mereka ngedenger isak tangis cewek di meja sebelah mereka.

Di meja itu ada Krystal dan 3 temennya, si Amber, Luna Rahmawati, sama Sulliyanti Utama Putri atau singkatnya Sulli. Dan disitu Sulli lagi mewek cirambayan sambil makan mie bakso dengan sambel 10 sendok dan itu bikin dia tambah mewek dengan bibirnya yang merah merekah. Luna cuman bisa ngusap-ngusap si Sulli yang lagi nangis, kalau Amber sih ya cuman liatin doang sambil makan cireng, tapi mendinglah dari pada Krystal yang malah sibuk ngambil _selfie_ dalam berbagai sudut buat nge_-answer_ ask. fm yang minta pap foto dia, biasalah cewek eksis.

"Aduuh Sulli kenapa nangis? Cantiknya berkurang lhoo..." kata Chanyeol entah maksudnya ngehibur atau ngegodain, soalnya dia ngomongnya sambil nyengir gitu sih.

Dan bukannya makin tenang, ditanya begitu pun Sulli makin kenceng nangisnya, dia langsung nambah sambel 5 sendok ke mangkuk baksonya lagi dan dia makan sampe nangis-nangis lehoan, atau sebenernya si Sulli emang nangis gegara kebanyakan sambel di baksonya ya?

"Ih lu jangan ngegodain Sulli dong! Dia baru diputusin sama pacarnya!" ujar Luna sewot, Chanyeol cemberut, "Jangan sewot dong Lun. Gue tau lu masih kesel soal gosipnya Ariel sama Sophia Latjuba, sabar ya... semoga dapet cowok yang lebih baik deh."

"GUE BUKAN LUNAMAYA WOY!" Luna yang kayaknya emang lagi PMS langsung ngambek dan mukul-mukul si Chanyeol pake botol cuka, sampe cuka muncrat-muncrat ke mata Baekhyun (waduh).

"AHHH PERIIIIH AHHHH MATA GUEE AHHH _EYELINER_ GUE LUNTUUUUR!" Baekhyun langsung rusuh dengan air mata hitam bercucuran karena _eyeliner_nya yang luntur kena cuka, dia pun langsung berlari ke toilet sambil nabrak-nabrak orang gara-gara matanya yang jadi buta sesaat, kacian. Lagian cowok kok pake_ eyeliner_, ga _manly _ah :(.

"Oh Sulli putus toh! Kalau gitu Sulli mau gak ama gue aja!_ Single_ seger nih~" tentu aja kalian tahu siapa yang ngomong, si Joko Agung Indra Wiramiradja -_-

"Ah maneh mah _single_ busuk Jong, kayak warna kulit elu!" ejek Amber ke Jongin.

"Ih rasis :'(! Biar aja gue item daripada kayak si Sehun putih tapi banyak tai laletnya di mana-mana!"

Sehun cuman masukin sumpit ke lubang idung si Jongin (lagi-lagi) sebagai pelampiasan kesel, entah itu bisa bikin si Jongin tambah mancung atau malah jadi semakin pesek. Terus si Sehun natep si Krystal yang masih sibuk ngambil_ selfie_ pake camera360, Amber sama Jongin yang lagi bertengkar, Chanyeol yang masih ngegodain Luna soal Ariel, Baekhyun yang dateng lagi ngekompres matanya pake teh botol dingin, dan Sulli yang masih cirambayan negukin kuah baksonya.

Sehun mikir, Sulli kan masuk dalam_ list_ "cewek-cewek imut SMA Harapan Palsu angkatan 2015 yang _probably_ bakal jadi cewek gua"-nya Sehun, yah walaupun dari semua daftar cewek itu nggak pernah ada yang kesampean (si Mumut juga termasuk huhu). Terus keliatannya Sulli galau banget diputusin sama pacarnya, namanya Josep aja ya biar ga nimbulin amarah _fangirl_ kalau aku pake nama artis Korea yang lain hehe. Sulli sama Josep ini baru jadian kira-kira 6 bulan yang lalu dan mereka pun menjadi _couple_ cetar membahana se-SMA Harapan Palsu, lebih membahana daripada Jupe sama Gaston deh! Baru aja 1 bulan jadian mereka udah pergi kemana-mana bareng sampe Sulli masang ava twitternya foto dia lagi dicium sama Josep. Antara _so sweet_ sama _apa-banged-seh_. Tapi ternyata mereka putus, dan Sulli galaunya naudzibillah pake banget, kayak ditinggal suami buat perang deh, padahal si Josep cemen gitu, pas MOS aja dia mewek gara-gara dimarahin sama kakak kelas, kok Sulli mau ya? Padahal cakep-cakep amat juga kagak, dipelet kali ya? Oh lupa kalo si Josep itu anaknya Direktur Kosmetik Tje Fuk /elah /yailah mau /tajir/eh emang Tje Fuk masih laku ya? /tau ah.

Dan tiba-tiba sebuah pikiran terlintas di otak Sehun. Dia jadi inget kata-katanya Luhan gimana caranya dapet pacar sekaligus nilai bagus.

_Gimana kalau dipraktekin sekarang aja? Mumpung ada ceweknya nih fufufu._ Pikir Sehun sambil nyengir jelek. Terus dia pun deketin Sehun yang masih sesegukan sambil natepin mangkok baksonya yang sudah kosong. Dia ngedehem, "Sulli~"

Sulli natep si Sehun dengan mata yang udah bintitan gara-gara mewek terus, "Naon?" tanyanya jutek.

"Lu tau gak sih, sia-sia kamu ngebuat tulang _lakrimal _(tulang air mata) kamu sakit cuman gara-gara si Josep, mending elu sama gue aja~" DAN KELUARLAH jurus ngegombal pake kata-kata biologi yang diajarin sama Luhan! Tapi sayangnya bukannya dapet respon bagus, Sulli yang kupingnya tiba-tiba panas lagi begitu denger nama 'Josep', langsung jejelin mangkok kosongnya itu ke muka Sehun, terus pergi dari kantin sambil tersedu-sedu.

"HAHAHAHA Hun dari mana lu dapet gombalan pake kata-kata alay kayak gitu?" tanya Jongin yang ketawa puas ngeliat sobatnya gagal ngegombal, Sehun jamedud, "Dari guru les gue..."

"Lu les privat apa les ngegombal?" tanya Chanyeol, si Sehun jawab, "Dua-duanya hehe, kata guru les gue cara paling gampang dapet cewek sama dapet nilai bagus itu dengan bikin gombalan pake kata-kata pelajaran!"

"Elah, itu mah adanya lu ditolak mentah-mentah kali, udah lagi Sulli tuh ikut remed pas Bab tentang Sistem Gerak, nyaheeuh dia makin bete," kata Amber.

Pas Sehun mau bilang, "Oh pantesan," tiba-tiba Krystal teriak kesel ke Amber sama Luna, "Ih gue sebel banget Mber Lun! Masa gue nggak dimasukin ke daftar Bandung_ Teen Top_ di ask. fm! Padahal si Mumut aja masuk coba! Wadafaq bangeet! Padahal gue lebih cantik dari dia!"

"_Please _deh Krys, _followers_ Instagram elo kalo gue liat masih kalah banyak sama si Mumut, jangan kepedean dulu deh lu," ucap si Baekhyun dan langsung kena semburan sambel bekas Sulli tadi dari Krystal ke wajahnya, "EHHH MATA GUE WOY BARU SEMBUH TADI AHHHH PANAAASS PANASSS!" dan Baekhyun pun setelahnya pergi ke toilet lagi, kasian amat sih lu kena sembur cewek-cewek mulu.

"Tenang aja Krys walaupun elu bukan cewek paling top di Bandung pun, cinta gue ke elu masih sebensar cos 90 derajat," DAN SEKARANG Sehun ngegombal pake kata matematika, dan itu langsung bikin Krystal ngangkat alisnya, "Maksud elo cinta elu ke gue cuman sejumlah NOL?"

Sehun diem.

"Eh salah ya?" tanya Sehun sambil ngedip-ngedip bego, si Chanyeol geleng-geleng, "Hun, cos 90 derajat mah sama dengan 0 kale."

Oh iya Sehun lupa.

Kalau yang harganya tak terhingga kan tan 90 derajat.

Krik.

Oh sudut istimewa... :(

"Heh, denger ya Hun, lu tuh kayak Hukum III Newton," kata Krystal bikin Sehun bingung, "Hah maksud?"

"Iya kalau Hukum III Newton itu seberapa besar aksi yang kamu lakukan pada benda pasti akan mendapat reaksi negatif. NAH ITU ELO, sebesar aksi elu buat ngemodusin cewek, REAKSINYA ABSLOUT **NEGATIF**!" ejek Krystal yang langsung membuat hati ter-JLEBJLEB JLEB. JERO ABIS GILA!

Dan setelahnya Krystal pun pergi sambil ngibas poni diikuti kedua anteknya, ninggalin Sehun yang langsung lemes dengan Chanyeol dan Jongin yang ngetawain dia. Sungguh malang nasibmu Nak, 1 hari aja udah ditolak 2 cewek.

.

.

"Nah anak-anak, sekarang simpen bukunya di tas masing-masing! Ulangan akan dimulai," perintah Pak Kyuhyun guru fisika kelas 11. Sehun yang masih berusaha buat ngafalin rumusnya langsung tersentak kaget begitu buku catatannya disambar sama Pak Kyuhyun.

"Eh udah bacanya! Kalau kamu baca mulu, Bapak minus 50 kamu!" nah inilah yang bikin Sehun dan anak-anak lainnya bete abis sama Pak Kyuhyun, suka banget main minus murid, si Jongin aja pernah diminus 20 cuman gara-gara dia ngupil di pelajarannya pas kelas 10.

Akhirnya Sehun pun cuman bisa pasrah aja begitu Pak Kyuhyun ngambil catatannya dan nyerahin kertas ulangan. Sebelum ulangan, seperti biasa Sehun berdo'a dulu agar dilancarkan mengerjakan soalnya (amiiin). Akan tetapi, pas dia baca soalnya dia cuman bisa ngerutin dahinya.

YAAMPUN DIA SALAH BELAJAR DONG!

Dia belajar BAB Dinamika dan yang diulangain ternyata BAB Momentum.

Astagfirullah...

Dan akhirnya bagaimana? Ya Sehun pun ga bisa jawab semua pertanyaannya, terus ya dia ikutin aja saran Abangnya dijawabnya pake CINTA.

Eh tapi pas dibagiin hasilnya lumayan juga dia dikasih nilai 20 dengan modal tulisan CINTA doang ama Pak Kyuhyun, maklum Pak Kyuhyun kan juga masih jomblo yang haus akan cinta.

Terus ya udah. Si Sehun tetep aja ikut remed dan gak dapet pacar, tamat. Gak ada ide lagi ah huhu.

.

.

(*) credit: Kening karyanya Mbak Fitri Tropika

**A/n:** hanya pelampiasan stress setelah UAS, iya aku baru selesai UAS hari ini huhu

_Don't kill me please lol, bye._


End file.
